Fanfiction Tags
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: You've heard of Youtube Tags, and Deviantart Memes, but have you ever heard of a Fanfiction Tag? Come here and explore a new tag each week, in which I post up a prompt for you to do, in case you're in need of ideas, or you just want something fun and challenging to do. Each week, will feature a new Tag, new prompt, and you can even submit your own ideas for a tag XD
1. Halloween Tag

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so you know how Youtubers do Tags, like The Cinnamon Challenge, Draw my life, the Boyfriend tag, and all those? Well, I thought it would be fun to do some Youtube tags, so each week it depends. I will have a new Tag up here, for you guys to do a oneshot on...their just ideas to help you guys get inspired and...yeah I thought it would be super fun.**

**The First Tag, is in honor of Halloween a horror oneshot.**

**In which you can choose from four different options, and make sure to follow the rules for each one.**

* * *

**Option A: **_'Youtubers Going through the plot of a movie'_

This one is simple, simply pick a movie from the list (They will all be Horror in honor of Halloween) and instead of using the characters from the movie, use your favorite Youtubers instead. And it must follow the plot, or at least resemble the original movie in some way, shape or form. You must keep everyone in character, and you can change it up however you wish, as long as it makes sense.(Hint: If you're going to do this one and aren't familiar with any of these movies I recommend seeing them)

**_Horror movie List:_**

Ginger Snaps

Final Destination

When A Stranger Calls

Childs Play

Candyman

Single White Female

A Nightmare on Elm St.

The Blair Witch Project

The Strangers

(Or if you want to use your own thats fine, just make sure its horror)

* * *

**Option B:** _Use a Quote from a Horror Movie_

For this one, you simply give a number 1-20, and I will give you a quote from a Horror movie. You can use this quote in anyway, have someone saying it, have it be the theme, but you must use it...somehow, anyway if you don't like your quote you can change it up to three times. And you have to be sure to keep people in character...so yeah.

* * *

**Option C:** _Youtubers in a scary situation_

So, this one, you must pick a number from 1-10 and I'll give you a scary situation. It can range from Demonic Possession, to Killer Dolls, to Haunted Houses, anything XD. And if you want an extra challenge, pick a letter from A-G and you'll get a random Youtuber or Youtubers, or you can use your favorite. Just again, keep everyone in character. And if you don't like your choice, you can always change it until you're comfortable with what you have

* * *

**Ok, so those are all your options and I hope you do this tag, and have fun wuth it. Now the people I tag are as follows**

**Creekgrrl**

**Useful**

**Strawberry4life**

**MuffinMaker1**

**Wait. I. Know. You.**

**Atomic Buiscuit**

**BluelightningXD**

**Thecattygrl**

**and all of you Smosher, Mythical Beasts, Bros, Audience,Marzipans,Phans out there XD**


	2. Once Upon A Time Tag

**Disclaimer: I don't ownany Youtubers nor anyone associated with them**

* * *

**Hey guys, so as many of you know I am a huge fan of ABC's Once Upon A Time, which reimaines the fairytales we all know and love, and is extremely epic, and amazing. So, this week's tag is simple, you may again pick from the options. The Story can be a oneshot, or longer if need be and you can use any Youtuber you want...so lets get on with it.**

* * *

**Option A: **_The Once Upon A Time Quote Challenge_

Simply take a quote from Once upon a Time, and use it in a story, It can be used in any context, and you must keep the characters as IC, as possible unless the situation calls for it. Simply choose between any of the levels, and pick your poison.

**_Swan Fire: You choose your quote/Youtuber_**

**_Rumbelle: I pick your quote/ you pick the Youtuber_**

**_Snowing: You pick your quote/ I pick the Youtuber_**

**_Chosen Rabbit: I pick your quote/Youtuber_**

* * *

**Option B: **_The Once upon A Time Scene Challenge_

This one is very much like the Quote Challenge, but, this time you will be having to recreate a scene from Once Upon A Time, with a Youtuber. This one you'll have to get really, really creative for. When you recreate it, I don't want you copying it word for word, I want you to recreate the scne but with your own diologue. Again Pick your Poison

_**Swan Queen: You choose your scene/youtuber**_

_**CaptainSwan: I pick your scene/you pick the Youtuber**_

_**Crumple: You pick your scene/ I pick your Youtuber**_

**_Sleeping Warrior: I pick your scene/Youtuber_**

* * *

**Option C: **_The Once Upon A Time Effect_

This is a fun/challenging one. Use the plot of Once Upon A Time, which is basically (If you've seen the show you can skip this part) The Evil Queen, enacts a dark curse to transplant all the fairytale characters we know or think we know into our world. Specifically the town of Storybrooke Maine, the curse takes away their happily ever afters, trapping them in the town with no memories of their prior lives, frozen in time for 28 years.

Unfortunately, theres the tiny fact of the Saviour, who is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who was sent to the real world in order to come to destroy the curse. 28 years later, she'd brought to Storybrooke by her son. And that is the basic plot of the show...in the first season.

Anyway, so your job will be to base a one shot or something on the plot...you can get as creative as you want with this one.

* * *

**Option D: **_The Amnesiac Lovers_

So in the show Snow White and Prince Charming were libvng happily, until the curse keeps them apart for twenty eight years, by implanting false memories, and keeping them apart. But, their alternate selves, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and David Nolan still have that tiny sliver of Snow/Charming inside of them, and they fall in love all over again. Basically take the concept and run with it.

It can be any Youtube couple of your choosing. Ianthony,Phan or whatever you want, with them being seperated for whatever reason, and having to fall in love all over again, what have you.


	3. Christmas Tag

**Hey guys, long time no see XD**

**Anyway, so Christmas is coming up so, here are some yuletide challenges just for you enjoy XD Another fun thing I thought up of doing for this tag is a secret santa, simply PM me, I'll give you the name of another author on Fanfiction . net, and you be their secret santa and write them a oneshot XD **

* * *

**Option A-** A Youtube Version of a famous Christmas story

_Similar to what I did with 'A Smosh Carol' take a famous Christmas story and insert Youtubers into those specific roles. Like A Christmas Carol, or Its a Wonderful Life being the most common ones often used. And hey, maybe put your own spin on it if you want. _

**Option B- **Secret Santa

_A Youtuber of your choice, or if you want I pick for you becomes the secret santa for another Youtuber they may not like or know well. And, has to find a present for them, or maybe it can be someone they do know well. and they have to find a present in time? Your choice._

**Option C- **25 days of christmas

_A twenty-five chapter story, one for every day leading up 'til Christmas in which I give you twent-five words that have to d with the holiday season you must use in a prompt. Like say if I give you the word Candle, you must incorporate a candle in the story somehow. _

**Words**

1. Tree

2. Lights

3. Snow

4. Red

5. Green

6. Ice

7. Snowflake

8. Gingerbread

9. Snowman

10. Holiday

11. Presents

12. Decoration

13. Love

14. Family

15. Dinner

16. Friends

17. Together

18. Reindeer

19. Santa

20. Hot Chocolate

21. Stocking

22. Cheer

23. Cold

24. Carols

25. Christmas

* * *

I tag:

Strawberry4life

Wait. I . Know. you

BlueLightning XD

Useful

CreekGrrl

Meepers1

MuffinMaker1

and lastly all of you out there XD


End file.
